Walk to the Forest
by yukikiralacus
Summary: Another preview for Love is a Strong Weapon. Here's the twist, Ginny goes with Harry to the forest! Sorry forgot to say this is complete.


Another preview I'm giving for Love is a Strong Weapon.

This chapter starts Harry sees Snape's memories and find out he's the last horcrux. He just tells Neville to kill the snake.

In my version, he tells Ginny alone the truth.

I wrote this 2 years before I posted the story too. 

Let me know what you think!

Why did you ask Neville to do that?" Ginny asked as Harry put the cloak around them.

"He's loyal to Dumbledore. I'm sure the Gryfinndor sword will come back to him" They walked silently holding each other until they got near the forest, Harry took the cloak off them and put it in his pocket. He put his hand through Ginny's hair gently.

"Remember our first date?" Ginny giggled.

"You mean the one in your mind." (Yes Harry and Ginny have a long talk in Harry's mind after she saves him from the Voldemort's trap. That chapter will be coming after I figure out Ginny is going to battle Voldemort and

"Well I guess we should considered that our first, considering we danced together."

"Yeah, I'll never forget that my first crush finally told me he liked me."

"Well if you acted like yourself around me, maybe I would have a crush on you when I was 12, not on someone else." Harry teased earning his a swat from Ginny. They looked at the forest, both scared what was about to happen. Harry then took out the will he made and gave it to Ginny. "I made this when I found out…the truth…" He nervously watched Ginny read through it, tears falling from her eyes.

"Of course I will do everything you ask." Ginny said smiling. "And I'm sure I'll find that cloak useful."

"You don't have to do everything on your own." Harry said quickly. "Hermione, Ron, and your family can help."

"I know." Ginny replied looking at him with her blazing look. Harry responded by kissing her, knowing it could be the last time. When the broke apart, Harry look toward the path, realizing it was covered with dementors.

"Ginny, I don't think I can cast a patronus." Harry whispered. Ginny took out her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" This time instead of a horse coming out, it was a doe, like his mother's. Ginny looked shocked as he did. Harry took the snitch out his moleskin bag and whispered the words.

"I'm going to die." The snitch finally opened. Ginny gasped when the stone fell into Harry's hand. He knew what to do. He flipped the stone 3 times, and his parents along with Sirius and Reamus.

(Same conversation in Deathly Hallows)

"Ginny, I wanted to thank you for risking your life to save him. I wish I could hug both of you now. "Lily said.

"Yeah, I could already imagine your wedding." James said earning a whack from Lily. Harry laughed.

"I always knew she was the one for me, ever since she did that." Harry said looking a Ginny fondly.

"You know Harry I approve picking Ginny as the godmother."

"Thank you Professor Lupin." Ginny said while Harry said "Thanks Moony."

"I guess the Potters have a thing for red heads could never die, after all these years." Sirus joked. "I always wondered if you two will get together after you mischievous brother told me about your crush on my godson Ginny." Everyone laughed when Ginny's face went red.

"I guess I have to get going."

"Well I guess you got company. Ginny said nodding to ghosts. "I just wish I could be the one at your side. But I understand." Harry pulled her into a hug, tears falling on his face.

"Harry! Ginny! LOOK OUT!" Sirus shouted. Harry instinctively pulled Ginny down the ground, but they both still go hit from the torture spell. They hold on to each other's hands as they screamed.

"Oh isn't that sweet." sneered Belatrix's voice. When the curse was lifted, he felt his hands bound and felt someone cover his mouth as he was forced to stand up.

"Get your hands off my godson Bella!" he heard Sirus scream. Harry somehow kept a good grip on the stone.

"Oh Ginny!" he heard his mother sob. Harry looked up to see Ginny struggling to get away from the deatheater Rookwood, only failing. He struggled from his captor as he watches them gag Ginny and bound her hands. However Belatrix pressed the wand she was using onto Harry neck.

"Sorry Potter, the Dark Lord orders for the Weasley girl to come with us. He wants her to watch your death as punishment for humiliating him last year. "Harry eyes widen in fear and look at Ginny in the eyes, which showed no fear but determination.

"Harry." said his mother's voice. "Ginny says not to worry about her. She promises not to let herself get killed." Harry looks at Ginny in the eyes and nods his head in confirmation. Then he looked at his parents.

"Stay with me." He said in his mind. They nodded as Belatrix removed her hand and gagged Harry.

"Move." Belatrix said forcing him in front. He found himself right beside Ginny. She nodded encouragingly, giving Harry the confidence to start walking. He felt everything was going in slow motion. He and Ginny kept glancing at each other as they got closer to the destination.

"Did you bring them?" Harry stilled when heard Voldemort's voice. He looked at Ginny who looked nervous as he was.

"Yes my Lord." Harry looked toward his parents, godfather, and former teacher. They nod their head and Harry let the stone fall out of his hands.

"Bring them in here now." Harry felt Belatrix's wand probe him on the back telling him to keep moving. He moved until he found himself facing Voldemort. He watched as his enemy walked over to him and pointed his wand. Harry felt himself get ungagged and unbound. He looked over at Ginny, who was still bound but ungagged.

"Hold the girl." he said with malice. "I want to hear her scream when she loses her beloved Potter." Harry watched helplessly as 2 deatheaters grabbed Ginny covering her mouth as she struggled. Then he looked at Voldemort.

"NO HARRY!" Harry turned to see Hagrid bound to a tree. "WHAT ARE YA DOING? RUN!"

"Silence!" Rookwood boomed casting a silence charm on him. Hagrid continued to struggle. Harry looks at Voldemort in the eyes, he wanted it over. Voldemort points his wand at his chest.

"The boy who lived." Harry takes on last glance at Ginny, and thinks about their kiss.

"AVADA KEDARVA!"


End file.
